


Vivziepop's Game

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Alastor's Game parody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Vivziepop's Game

I’ve got a series I wanna show you

If I tell you my name you’ll have to watch, too

I’ve sat here for years, animating and drawing

Writing and creating

Until I could reach you

Just support my work and we can be friends

I’ll be here for you until your interest ends

Enjoy all my characters I will supply

You’ll only watch once

And you’ll be hooked

The day you join you’ll have your craving

A world of musicals and raving

Positive memories on to paving

Your creativity always worth saving

But those ship wars you’ve been serving

You can bet no one’s deserving

No regret for who you’re hurting

Why it seems you’re never learning

Come into my world

Take a look and see

My crew and I are the banishers of doom and gloom

I am your first primary source

So text me

During the next Hunicast

Just be patient and I’ll see you soon

Sorry I don’t mean to tease you

Complimenting your art I would be pleased to

You all make such awesome fan content

How do you stay on it?

Man I wish I knew

But you’ve got a lovely little secret

You’re tired of feeling bored and small

So you

Gave Miss Vivziepop a call

Stimulate your minds, because you’re hungry

For all the scenes, you want to see them

Furry delights you feel you need them

Want to have fun? You need no prayer

I’ll be your sweet Hazbin creator

And once you’re tired of the same flavor

Don’t forget the crew who labored

Who will disapprove if you’re not nice

You know the plot? Better think twice!

Come into my world

Take a look and see

My crew and I are the banishers of doom and gloom

I am your first primary source

So text me

During the next Hunicast

Just be patient and I’ll see you soon

You’ve laid your theories on the table now

When you contemplate what’s next, the source will always win

But keep creating your comics and art

It’ll only expand us further

I hope this is worth the life you’re in

Immerse yourself in paradise

You’ll feel right at home

Inside your fantasy beyond the mundane veil

You struck a jackpot in your online search

What’s next after episodes and merch?

A change in your lives, oh so swell!

Worldwide audience how I enjoy you

When we all work together we can make it through

Sickness and judgement, won’t last long

If we sing one song

Let’s see what we can do

Enter the fandom and I’m beside you

My cast and crew funny and passionate too

I finish my announcement, certainty is gone

Remember this song

And I bid you adieu!

**Author's Note:**

> Just got a recent announcement that A24 will now host Hazbin Hotel on TV! Perhaps on Netflix!
> 
> It is a big accomplishment for Vivziepop, the cast and crew...and I am beyond excited! So happy for them to be taking this big step forward. To see Vivzie accomplish her dream, and being backed by a major production company and worldwide fans...it's a dream come true! A dream that couldn't have been reached without the hard work, dedication and passions of so many individuals: artists, producers and followers alike.
> 
> We are now entering a new Golden Era in the fandom, and I'm looking forward to what happens next. And as Vivzie and Alastor say: stay tuned!


End file.
